A Wolf in Wolfs clothing
by auraxo
Summary: the story of ice and fire like it was told by George R. R. Martin but with a twist, "Where from the north" the king asked her patting the ground directly in front of him, she looked up at Jamie uncertain and then to short man who gave her the tiniest of the head nods. She crawled forward so she was directly in front of the King and looked at the ground the truth would get her behe-
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones is owned by** **George R.R. Martin including all characters, and anything Westeros.**

This is from the beginning, and will run along with the original story-line but with some changes of course.

constructive criticism is always welcomed as this is my first

 _Serendipity- luck that takes the form of finding valuable or pleasant things that are not looked for_

Trees whipped by her in blurs as she ran, she could hear dogs barking close behind her. She ignored the temptation to look behind her and begin to zigzag through the wolfswoods running as fast as her body allowed. She heard a horse neigh to her left she ran to the right crashing through oak and evergreen, another horse was in front of her its rider screaming in triumph, and within seconds she was surrounded. She turned in circles looking for an escape but saw none all she saw were the sunken and dirty faces of the 6 men she had been running from for the past 2 days. Their dogs edged closer growling and snapping at her as she picked up a branch from the ground and swung it around.

"stay away" she yelled feebly her voice cracking, her arms could barely hold the branch up.

The rider who had cornered her stepped down from his horse grinning, he had several teeth missing and a large portion of his nose was missing, "thought ye was going somewhere huh" he snarled grabbing her tree branch weapon and pulling it away from her with ease. He slapped her, the force of the blow knocked her into the ground where she made no attempt to stand up. They were going to kill her she knew that and closed her eyes waiting for the next blow. Instead she heard another scream she opened her eyes quickly to see a stranger had joined their party, he wore a suit of armor instead of furs and rags slashing through the group of bandits with ease. She should have run when he first attacked but was too intrigued by the battle and now more men begin to join him all wearing the same white armor and cloaks as her savior. The small battle was done and she was covered her eyes again as the man who saved her brought his horse closer to her.

The ground crunched in front of her as he dismounted, she felt a strong hand touch her chin and forced her to look up. He was all golden curls and green eyes, the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"a lady shouldn't be traveling in the wolfswoods alone ya know" he said, offering her his hand and helping her stand. She took it hesitantly looking past him at the new group of men who surrounded her. Another man had dismounted, short and strange looking and begin to make his way to where she was standing. "Don't worry no one will hurt you" her savior said reaching to his horse and pulling a blanket from one of his saddle bags. "here" he said firmly wrapping her in the blanket and smiling. "Now what's your name?" she looked around at the men once more before looking back at her blonde haired savior wordlessly.

"Can you talk" he continued his hand firmly gripping her own, her eyes were focused on the short little man who stood in front of her. He had hair like her savior golden and curly at parts and dark black at others with one green eye the other black. "maybe she's a wilding Jamie" the little man said peering up at her with interest, "you have to excuse my old tongue I only know a couple of words" he began to make a gargling sound that couldn't have possibly been any language.

"I'm not a wilding" she said after he was done with a soft smile, "I'm not a lady either" she said to the one called Jamie.

"so then who are you, where are you from" Jamie asked looking down at his short companion with a raised eyebrow.

"Ena" she said finally after a long moment, "I'm from the north"

"Why my darling, were in the north now could you be a little more specific" the short one said not un kindly but the men behind them were becoming uneasy.

"She's a witch m'lord" one of the men called out "we should burn her before she brings bad luck on us all". "A ghost, look at er hair" another called and she heard many of the men grumble their agreement.

"Are you a ghost darling" the one called Jamie asked her gripping her chin again and looking into her large crystal blue eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Jamie she's a runaway probably and starving look at her, let's get her back to camp" the short man said leading her to a horse, Jamie mounted pulling her with ease in front of him. They rode like that for several miles. Ena felt her eyes become heavy, she hadn't had a real night's sleep since she had begun running, but jolted up suddenly when she heard the noise from the camp. "Don't worry you'll be safe here" Jamie said sensing her dread. The camp was huge filled with soldiers, lords, ladies and common folk alike. They all looked at her with interest as Jamie took her to the center of the camp.

A man was sitting there large and bearded with a beautiful richly dressed blonde besides him, the blonde stared at her green eyes piercing "Why is it your always bringing animals home Jamie" she said lazily looking at her with a smirk. Jamie had dismounted and held his hand out for Ena, who took it and dismounted. "Kneel before your king" Jamie said quietly to her and she obeyed.

"Her name is Ena and she's from the north" the short man said walking pass her and helping himself to the wine sitting before the king and his green eyed queen.

"Where from the north" the king asked her patting the ground directly in front of him, she looked up at Jamie uncertain and then to short man who gave her the tiniest of the head nods. She crawled forward so she was directly in front of the King and looked at the ground the truth would get her beheaded, she knew that but if she lied and they found out? she took a deep breath before finally lying "Winterfell m-lord". She waited for a protest from the group that had now surrounded her, curious to see what Ser Jamie had brought from the wolfswood, but no one spoke. "I was out for a walk and bandits found me, they chased me for almost 2 days" well that was only half a lie she thought now looking up at the king. He was staring down at her his eyes exploring, the dress she had on had been already in poor condition two days running in the woods had only torn the material more. She wrapped the blanket Jamie had given her tighter a sick feeling starting to unravel in her stomach.

"I think food and a hot bath would do her justice wouldn't you agree my lord" the short man said standing again and offering her his hand. "Yes get her cleaned up and fed, and I don't want ANYONE touching her ye hear?' he said loudly looking around at the crowd. "I'm sure Ned Stark is missing this one as we sit here and talk" he said laughing to himself. The surrounding crowd also laughed nervously after a moment's hesitation. Ena took the short man's hand as he led her through the camp wondering who Ned Stark was.


	2. Chapter 2

**G R R Martin owns all**

 _Velleity-_ _a mere wish, unaccompanied by an effort to obtain it_

"Must feel good to be home" Tyrion Lannister said to her with a wicked smile, they had arrived at Winterfell it was just over the horizon and the sickening feeling that had started in her stomach had now spread to every inch of her body. She had never actually been inside the castle she saw it briefly on her journey south, choosing to take refuge in the wolfswoods thinking it would be safer. She hadn't made a solid decision since she had left home many months ago and she was starting to regret ever leaving.

"Come there waiting for us" Tyrion said his mismatched eyes still on her. They rode to the front of the congregation where the royal party waited to be let past the east gate. Wintertown was full of common and noble folk alike, all hoping to get a glance of the royal party, Ena kept her head down, the castle was big and secure, she felt hers dreams on tonight's escape slowly diminish as she followed Tyrion into the great keep.

The lord and lady of Winterfell stood in the center of the great keep, along with what Ena imagined were there children.

"The one standing there is Theon Greyjoy, ironborn he was taking ward by Ned Stark when he was 10" Tyrion said pointing to a lean dark featured man standing amongst the group. "And the one there must be his bastard" he was now gesturing to a tall boy who stood so far from the rest of his family she had almost missed him. ' _The bastard of Winterfell'_ she thought in horror, she knew that face those haunting grey she had met him once before just outside the walls of Winterfell in the wolfswoods. "He looks like the north" Ena said suddenly, she felt her face turn red as Lord Tyrion chuckled. They had dismounted and she watched as the Lord of Winterfell led the king away. "to the crypts" Tyrion said glancing at his sister the queen. Ena sighed in relief maybe the king had forgotten about her, she hadn't spoken to him since she joined the royal party, even her golden haired savior Jamie had kept his distance "Come I'm sure you want to get washed up before you run off to see your bastard" she yelled a protest slapping his arm slightly turning even more red "he probably doesn't even remember me" she followed Tyrion ignoring the urge to look back at the bastard from the north.

The room was small clean and surprisingly warm, _too bad I can't stay_ she thought. She would have liked to say goodbye to Tyrion, He had been incredibly kind to her on their journey from the wolfswoods to Winterfell but she knew she had to slip out now while everyone was still preoccupied with the arrival of the king's party.

She stepped outside her room walking quickly to the great keep, a flash of white made her look up and next thing she knew she was knocked to her feet by a small white wolf with bright red eyes. She kept as still as she could, her heart was beating in her ears but the wolf never bit her, he sniffed at her face and then proceeded to playfully bite her hands.

"I'm sorry he's still a pup" an uncertain voice said and she looked up into the eyes of the Lord of Winterfell's bastard.

"It's ok m-lord I should have been paying attention to where I was going" she was red again and tried to hid her face with her hair but suddenly she was offered a hand. She hesitated for a second before taking it and standing, "he likes you" Jon said looking down at the small wolf who was now chewing on the hem of her dress. She watched him for a second before looking back at Jon. "Do you remember me m-lord" she asked shyly watching his face as he looked away from his wolf and into her eyes, "How could I forget eyes like yours" he said softly "I told you not to come back here"

She felt the sickness in her stomach come back, "I didn't mean to-" she started but she was quickly cut off, "Is everything OK lady Ena" it was Jamie Lannister standing before them looking curiously from Jon to Ena "Yes m-lord" she said quickly.

"So you must be Ned Stark's bastard" Jamie said looking Jon up and down, Jon tensed up "He looks very much like his lord father doesn't he" Ena said, Jamie nodded "Much more like him then his other son".

"Thank you my lord" Jon said, Jamie smiled "Well then I'll be seeing you both later at the feast" he nodded his head, while Jon and Ena bowed then walked away. They stood there quietly for a second not talking or moving, Ena was just about to speak when Jon suddenly said "Follow me" and walked away, Ena followed him wordlessly wondering where he was taking her.


End file.
